DLC Story:Betrayed Arc
by Demonic Justice
Summary: After Jaune revealed his transcripts, his life got harder. His friends abandoned him, but a new player had joined the board. And he is playing Jaune. Oh, and with mods. T for swearing.


DLC Story:Betrayed Arc

Jaune was not feeling good. He was on the verge of throwing up and passing out. After he confessed his transcripts, Cardin heard and spread them around. Of course, they believed him as I am the worst student in Beacon. Team RWBY had began avoiding him and after a while, started to make fun of him and even had bullied and hurt him.

His own team wasn't any better. They ignored him, pushed him away, and even kicked him out of their dorm. He had to sleep out on the roof, which he found himself next to the edge most of the time. The thing that hurt him the most was Pyrrha, who looked at him with pity. It had broken his heart that he let his team down.

However, sometimes he felt like someone was watching him. He would sometimes do things he wouldn't do, like jump during class, roll away from crowds, and even shout, which he felt weird after, like he felt stronger, faster, and even his aura came back faster from the beating from combat class. And that was when he finally gave up. And gave control to the player

DLC:BA

(??? POV)

"Huh. I feel...great. Like I could face 4 beowolves and an Ursa."

I moved forward towards combat class. My hated class. I always see Jaune get beat up and lose. Get criticized for his weak skills and laughed at for failing every fight. I growled at the flashbacks told back before my POV switch.

I got to Professor Goodwitch's class early.

"Ah, aren't you early?"

"Yea, I wanted to hide in the shadows before other students come in."

"Well, you can after all the commotion. But be sure you listen okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Goodwitch."

I proceed to go to the back and stand in the shadows and watch as students begin to flood the room. My eye twitches at the sight of Jaune's team and sister team entering the room. They all sat down and they start the lesson. 'They didn't even ask if Jaune was here!?'

"Can Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester please come up to the arena?"

Cardin rose out of his seat to the arena. 'Welp.'

I, too, began to walk to the arena. And why did I and not Jaune, you ask? Well, I am Jaune.

Okay, okay, I just playing Jaune's body. I am playing Jaune Arc. This DLC story is great. I had bought this DLC...Well, 'DLC' as I have it loaded in a modded game. Currently the Jaune I am playing is level 21, with all mastery challenges completed and special...a little special. Also the aura bar is a little wonky.

I grabbed Crocea Mors and head out to the arena.

"Mr. Arc, you need to change to your combat clothes."

"The school uniform is fine Ms. Goodwitch."

"Oh ho ho ho. Looks like Jauney-boy is getting cocky here. Watch yourself, you in for a world of pain."

"Oh shut it you egotistic of a Shitchester bastard."

"You're dead Arc."

"Fuck off Car Fucker."

Everyone in the class winces and Yang laughs.

"He got you there Cardin!"

"Shut up you blond bimbo!"

"What did you say Car _FUCKER_!"

"Students!"

Yang and Cardin stopped with their insults, not wanting the wrath of Glynda Goodwitch.

"We need to start the match. The battle will be of tournament rules, if one's aura is knocked into red, they are eliminated and the other wins."

"3"

Cardin readys his mace.

"You're dead Arc."

"2"

I ready my sword and shield.

"You're a disappointment."

"1"

We both hold our stances.

"FIGHT!"

I jumped towards Cardin and quickly strike him. The attack hit, leaving him open. I dragged my sword up, jumping from the ground, and what also happens is Cardin came up with me. He quickly fell to the ground, while I point my sword to the ground and just as quickly as Cardin, slammed the sword into the ground, causing a shock wave. It pushed Cardin back and he got back up to strike and as he tries, I slashed at him, causing him to stop his attack. I then point my sword to the ground, with both hands.

"HAAAA! GAHHH!"

I slammed my sword into the ground, causing a bigger shockwave than the last one. It pushed Cardin into rolling backwards. I looked at his aura.

Jaune:100%

Cardin:62%

I deadpanned to the screen. Only 38%! His aura isn't like the endurance of a Ursa.

I looked back at Cardin and smiled. He was in a stunned for a team attack. Like solo or third purchese of Team Jaune, I'm able to activate for team attack without teammates.

"HEY!"

I lift my sword and shield and dashed to Cardin, stabbing him in different places. And once I'm done, I look to the aura board.

Jaune:100%

Cardin:16%

I smiled. This is great. All I need is one hi-!

I'm knocked back a little by Cardin's attack. His attack was little, only dealing 17%.

Jaune:83%

Cardin:16%

Cardin grinned that he landed a hit on me. Then I smiled and motioned to the board. I loved the look on his face when he saw what I was smiling at.

Jaune:83%--100%

Cardin:16%

Yep, game privileges. Hey, I have the game's perks, not him.

I charged at him with my shield bash and that ended the match.

Jaune:100%

Cardin:8%

"Winner:Jaune Arc."

I grinned at the shocked looks of my peers. With this, this DLC story was complete.

I watch as the credits roll and the end song (Jaune's Arc) played. Then I saw the ending scene.

DLC:BA

(In-game third person POV)

Jaune's smug look as he looked through the crowd of people who looked in disbelief at Jaune's victory. Jaune looks at his hands and roll them into fists. Then he gives a shout.

"HA HA!"

He began to glow red, blue, and green. _See, I told you the special I had for him was special!_

They then noticed they also began to glow, too. They felt stronger, faster, and they saw Cardin's aura.

Jaune:100%

Cardin:8%--42%--65%--100%

They stared in shock. Jaune was victorious.

**X.0.X**

**A.N:Hello again. I recently played RWBY:Grimm Eclipse and it was great. I'm currently rank 4, being that the only character I level up is Jaune, heh heh. I have it on Steam, not PS4 or Xbox. Anyways, see you guys later.**


End file.
